


Tom's Big Role

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, Burps, Fat fetish, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Gay Sex, Hiccups, Humiliation, M/M, Situational Humiliation, Stuffing, Verbal Humiliation, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a standalone stuffing fic.<br/>Tom gets a new script and is expected to put on a significant amount of weight for the role.  Loki's only too happy to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is strictly a standalone fic.

Tom came home from his agent's office with his new script and ran his hands through his hair, obviously worried.  
"Everything alright?" Loki asked.  
"Not really. They made some changes to the character and...well, he's quite a bit heavier than I am. They want me to put on 50 pounds,"  
"They _what_?!" Loki shrieked.  
"I know," Tom sighed. "Fifty pounds in three months,"  
"That's absurd, Thomas," Loki scoffed.  
"I know!" Tom repeated. "But I can't back out now, I've already signed on. Ugh. I had to put on weight when I auditioned for Thor, too. I just can't manage to gorge myself on chicken breast again,"  
"Is the character meant to be muscular or fat?" Loki inquired.  
"Ummmm, fat," Tom replied, scanning the script.  
"Thomas," Loki smiled, eyes glinting mischievously. "Do you not recognize that this is the perfect excuse to indulge your sweet tooth?"  
"I do now," Tom laughed.  
"Change into your sweats, and meet me back here,"

When Tom reemerged in the kitchen, Loki had used his magic to fill the table with every rich, indulgent treat Tom could imagine. He sat down and grinned in anticipation, picking up an eclair, savoring the thick cream as it slid down his throat. He opted for a slice of apple tart next, then a chocolate chip cookie. He followed that with cheesecake, tiramisu, and chocolate cream pie. He could practically feel himself getting fatter with each swallow.  
He'd worked his way through about a quarter of the food before leaning back and rubbing at his distended abdomen, panting. He could feel the walls of his gut churning and stretching, struggling to keep up the digestive process of the enormous quantity of food he was shoving into it.  
"Do you need a break?" Loki asked cooly.  
"Yes," the human gasped, rubbing his belly and burping.  
"Very well," Loki's hands glowed green and before Tom knew it, he was upstairs, feeling warm, full, and heavy as sleep washed over him.

He awoke a short time later, Loki having cast a spell that warped time, making Tom feel as though he'd slept for hours, not minutes, which had allowed the food to settle, thus allowing him to continue to eat. Now that the food had settled and he wasn't so bloated, Tom ate his way through two-thirds of the remaining feast so that only a quarter of the original quantity remained. This time, though, his belly was well and truly engorged, his t-shirt riding up to expose his huge, rounded tummy, sweatpants straining across the crest of the swell of his middle, seams threatening to give out. Once again, Loki bewitched him, allowing him an hour-long nap so that when he awoke, his stomach was sore, but no longer ached.  
He sat down again at the table and was shocked to discover that his belly seemed to have grown even larger as he slept, because the rounded dome would no longer fit under the table.  
Tom chose a pie and plopped the tin on the top of his belly, finding it quite useful as a table, and continued to eat. He finished the remaining sweets quite quickly and leaned back with a great belch as he began hiccuping. This time he was full to bursting. He looked at Loki, vision blurred by pain and pleaded, "Please! Make it better,"  
"Thomas, I'm so sorry, but I'm afraid you're stuffed beyond the reach of my magic. There's no spell I can cast to ease your discomfort," he said, face full of regret and worry.  
"Then rub my belly. Anything. Please. Just make it better!" the mortal wailed, cradling his bulging middle as it sat heavily on his thighs, skin stretched, pink and hot.  
"Very well," Loki used his magic to get the Midgardian to their bed, propping Tom up against the pillows, putting a pillow under his knees to minimize stretching his abused organ any further. The god straddled Tom's thighs and placed his delicate hands on either side of the human's distended midsection, massaging evenly over the expanse of his gut. The heat felt good and Tom sighed in relief, little burps occasionally passing his lips. "Good. That's good, Thomas," Loki soothed, rubbing the pad of his thumb delicately over Tom's belly button. "You used to be an innie," he commented in amusement.  
"What?" Tom asked, barely conscious.  
"An innie. Your belly button. You've popped," he explained, angling a mirror so Tom could get a glimpse of his swollen stomach, belly button rising up off of the mound of flesh like a woman in the late stages of pregnancy.  
Tom groaned, burping again, and dropped his head back to the pillows, allowing Loki to rub his gorged tummy, lulling him to sleep.


	2. Tom's Big Role - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Loki's mission to help Tom get in shape for his next role. Even if that shape does happen to be round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments that spurned this next chapter! :)

Tom pushed back from the table with a groan, his bloated midsection churning unpleasantly. "Oof," he ran his hands over the tight expanse of his engorged gut, packed to capacity underneath a thick layer of fat.  
"How are you feeling?" Loki asked, brows knit in concern. Thomas had already packed thirty pounds on to his slender frame in just six weeks and the extra weight was already starting to take its toll.  
"Achy," he replied with a hearty burp as he massaged his stomach, stretched with his latest gorge.  
"Where?"  
"My belly, of course," he cradled his swollen middle, lifting it from his thighs where it had been resting heavily, hot and painfully full.  
"Is that all?"  
"No," Tom replied, heaving himself to a standing position, arching his back in a stretch, and sticking his tummy out further in the process. His hands came to rest in the small of his back. "My back aches, too. A lot. My belly...it's putting a lot of pressure on it. My knees, too. I've never, ever been this heavy in my entire life,"  
"And you're meant to get even heavier. Think you can manage it?" Loki asked, worried.  
Tom belched again and grinned. "As long as you keep feeding me those deliciously sinful sweets, I'll gain twice as much as I'm meant to," he said with a glint in his eye.

Tom gained the last twenty pounds with ease over the next four weeks, affording Loki the opportunity to worship Tom's new, fat form. "Mmmm, come here," he murmured after Tom had finished stuffing himself with pasta. "How do you feel?"  
Tom burped softly, eyes closed, absently stroking his full, round belly. "Good. Warm. Full,"  
"Are you...comfortable? Not too full, I hope,"  
Tom's eyes snapped open at the lust in his god's voice. "For what?"  
"I'm going to fuck you, of course. The sight of you like this. So round. So full. So soft. It drives me wild," Tom hummed in anticipation and in a flash of magic, they were upstairs. "On all fours," Loki ordered. "I want to see that belly hanging full and heavy, brushing the covers as I pound you. I want to see it jiggle when you shudder your release, spurting your cum all over its beautiful roundness. And then," Loki's voice dropped to a growl, "I'm going to rub it into your soft gut and lick every last inch of your fat stomach,"  
Tom's cock was already fully erect, leaking precum as it rested on the underside of his full belly, and he palmed himself, thrusting into his fist a few times at Loki's words. "God, Loki," he panted. "I never knew you had a fat fetish,"  
"I didn't. Not until now," he grunted, thrusting into his human without checking if he was ready. He'd had the decency to use lube, though, so it wasn't as bad as it could've been. Loki rested a hand on each side of Tom's bloated, fat stomach, feeling it sway with each thrust, digging his fingers hard into the soft flesh of his human's hips, roughly kneading it, leaving bruises in his wake. Tom panted as Loki increased his speed, his groans confirming the god had found his sweet spot.  
"Loki!" Tom panted desperately. "I'm...I'm..."  
Loki pulled the man up to his knees and pressed his hands down as hard as he could into the soft flesh of Tom's tummy, only yielding when he felt the resistance of his engorged stomach underneath the thick layer of fat. A huge belch escaped the human's lips as he shot cum all over his distended belly, driving Loki over the edge, causing him to spill into Tom.  
The god gently turned his human on his back and lowered him to a reclined position against the pillows, still keenly aware of the soreness in Tom's middle. He rubbed Tom's cum into his skin, then slowly, almost reverently licked the Midgardian's belly clean.  
The mortal, exhausted from a combination of exertion, an over abundance of food in his belly, and his own heaviness couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. "Sleep, Thomas," Loki cooed, continuing to rub his belly. "Tomorrow, you'll feed again. I fear this much activity has burned far too many calories, and you do have to maintain your round figure," he smiled.


	3. Tom's Big Role - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki pushes his new kink even further and explores new territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like this wasn't finished. I wanted Loki to give Tom a proper send off and promise of things to come.

"Thomas?" Loki asked as they lounged watching TV, the mortal's head in his lap.  
"Mmm?" Tom replied lazily.  
"You're leaving me in a few days and I was wondering..."  
"What? Wondering what, Loki?" Tom asked, suddenly awake and slightly alarmed. He looked up at the god and the glint in his eyes made Tom nervous.  
"I was wondering if I could feed you one more time. Stuff you so full you can barely move," Tom sighed. He was already physically so uncomfortable in his new body he doubted it could get any worse. "How are you feeling, though? I mean, mentally," Loki added, sensing his human's hesitation.  
"Loved," he smirked.  
"Good. Then...can I?"  
"The things I do for you," Tom chuckled, heaving his heavy body from the couch.  
Loki punched the air in victory and hurried to the kitchen, Tom slowly waddling after him.

Tom began to remove his t-shirt but Loki caught his hand. "No. I want to see it ride up as you eat; as your belly gets fuller and fuller. And only after you're left panting, begging me to remove it, will I oblige,"  
Tom looked at Loki curiously. "And the jeans?"  
"Those stay, too. I want to see your belly swell, have the band dig into your flesh, see it surge forward to fill the gap when I finally undo the zipper with my teeth," he rasped. The god was cupping his erection, evident and straining painfully against his zipper. He shifted himself uncomfortably and waved a hand, food magically appearing on the table. Tom tucked in and Loki sat back to watch the show.

The mortal ate for a good, long time before his shirt finally gave in, riding up to expose the hot, pink swell of Tom's belly. He rubbed at it in irritation as he felt a cramp. "Let me," Loki purred, running his slender fingers over the soft flesh looking for the offending gas bubble. When he finally located it, at the top of Tom's tummy, he balled his hand into a fist and dug it deep and hard into his human. Tom stopped eating momentarily and burped, relief evident on his face as he sighed contentedly. "Mmm. Look how bloated your fat belly is, Thomas. You're like a helpless piglet, relying on me for food. All you do is eat, sleep, and burp. Such a fat pig," Loki murmured in appreciation, voice low and full of lust. "Such a good little pig, fattening yourself up for me," Loki smirked, stroking Tom's bloated middle. "Look at you. Look at your belly. So fat. So swollen. You're such a gluttonous pig," Loki all but purred. Tom stopped eating again, chubby cheeks stuffed full of half chewed food, and stared. "You like when I call you that, hmm? My big, fat piggy?" Tom nodded slowly, mesmerized as the god palmed himself through his jeans again, seemingly intent on finishing himself off this time. Tom raised an eyebrow quizzically and felt the heat from his engorged stomach move to his groin, cock twitching as Loki moaned obscenely.  
"My god," Tom whispered hoarsely, trying in vain to tug his shirt over his bulging belly. He whined in frustration and with another wave of Loki's hand, the shirt was gone.  
"Finish eating, my big, fat pig. Otherwise I'll force feed you, bloating you to the point of immobility, and will finish myself off, forcing you to watch. Then once your cock is leaking all over your distended gut, I'll leave you to your own devices and watch you struggle to reach your throbbing prick, content in the knowledge that you won't be able to until your swollen middle begins to settle. Is that what you want, piggy?"  
Tom whimpered, incredibly turned on, but unable to explain why. "N-no," he stammered, swallowing slowly.  
"Then tell me what you want. Do you want me to stuff you full, piggy? Tell me. Tell me what my big, fat pig wants,"  
"I want to grow for you," Tom panted. "Have you feed me, stuff me, gorge me until I'm too bloated to do anything but lie there, burping and sweating, and then rub my fat belly, calling me your fat piggy. And while I'm lying there helpless, pinned under the weight of my own engorged stomach, I want you to force feed me until I pass out, slipping into a food coma,"  
"My god, Thomas," Loki gasped, rutting against his cupped hand unconsciously. The exchange allowed Tom to register just how full he'd gotten and he looked at Loki with pleading eyes. "Please," he panted. "My jeans,"  
Loki shook his head to clear it from the lusty haze he'd driven himself to and looked down at the expansive bulge resting painfully above Tom's waistband, feeling a momentary pang of guilt. But Tom wasn't asking to stop so the god dropped to his knees and unbuttoned his mortal's jeans, zipping them down with his teeth. Tom's belly took full advantage of gravity and fell heavily to fill the newly opened expanse of his pants, hitting Loki in the nose on its way down.  
"Well, then," the god muttered. "That was unexpectedly graceless," Tom laughed as hard as he dared and his entire belly shook. Loki watched in awe at the rippling flesh and caressed it lovingly, slowly tracing over Tom's belly button. "So beautiful," he whispered tenderly. He then remembered he was in character. "Eat, Thomas, I don't have all day,"  
Tom obliged until he finished every morsel, painfully stuffed, desperately rubbing his middle but finding it too distended to reach the crest, which was always the most painful. Loki rubbed it soothingly and Tom moaned gratefully, hiccuping and burping loudly, sighing in relief at the release of pressure. "Oof," he grunted, slumped in the chair.  
"Let's go," Loki commanded.  
"Where?" Tom asked weakly, utterly spent.  
"Upstairs,"  
"Noooo!" Tom moaned, squirming uncomfortably.  
"I'll get you to the top of the stairs, but I want to watch you waddle to the bed, my round little piggy. And once we've gotten you and your enormous belly comfortable, I'll give you the best blowjob of your life,"  
Tom closed his eyes and moaned softly at the promise. "Alright," he grunted.

Loki watched from behind as Tom, hands in the small of his back as usual after he gorged himself, slowly waddled down the hallway, huffing and puffing, occasionally hiccuping or burping softly. Once he was in the bedroom, Loki went in front of him and lay on the bed as Tom waddled towards him, sweating, his belly swaying heavily between his meaty thighs, thick cock standing at attention, smearing precum all over the bottom of his swollen gut. Loki couldn't wait to get his hands all over him. "Very good, my little piggy. You like being stuffed like this, don't you?"  
Tom nodded weakly and belched, exhausted from his enormous meal and the effort of moving so soon after consuming it. "I do. I love being round and full and heavy for you. All for you,"  
Loki forced Tom's legs apart as the man lay back, engorged stomach sticking up in the air, causing his back to bow under its enormous heft and girth. Loki lowered his hot mouth, watering in anticipation, to his human's erect cock, hands instinctively moving up to massage Tom's fat and swollen stomach. He couldn't wait and knew Tom wasn't far from passing out so he fucked the mortal with his mouth hard and fast, swallowing with a satisfied smile as Tom's salty cum filled his throat.  
"That's my good little piggy," he whispered, kissing the crest of Tom's protruding middle gently.  
A few days later, Tom left for the shoot, up sixty pounds from his starting weight.


End file.
